Surprises In Chicago
by attackattackluv
Summary: Edward decides to take Bella to his home in Chicago, but they find something they weren't exspecting.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Summary: When Edward takes Bella to Chicago and visit his old house, they find someone there they never would have expected. 

**Chapter 1: Surprises and News **

**Bella POV**

I was sitting next to Edward in biology on a Friday when he passed me a note telling me Alice would take my truck home and he was taking me somewhere special. So after school when I got outside my truck was gone and in its place Edward's Volvo. As we got in he put a blindfold on me.

"Why do I need this on" I whined

"Because I said it was a surprise." Even though he tried to hide it I heard him chuckling.

"ugggg it's a good thing I love you because sometimes you drive me insane!"

After what seemed like hours I felt the car come to a stop. When I lifted my hands to take off the blindfold a set of cold hands grabbed my wrists. As soon as I started whining he picked me up and started running. It was over before I could say anything. He set me down and took off the blindfold; I was amazed at what I saw.

In front of me was a small lake with a water fall and next to it was a table. On the table there was a bag. I went to ask what was in the bag, but he beat me two it.

"Emmett and Jasper showed this to me about a week ago and I've been planning to bring you here since then."

All I could do was turn around and hug and kiss him.

"In the bag are our swimsuits and Alice helping me set up a changing room type thing over there?"

"Ok" and I went to look through the bag.

Once I was changed I went outside and saw Edward sitting with his back to me next to the lake. I tried to walk as quietly as possible over to him, when he didn't turn around and I was right behind him I wrapped my arms around his now bare shoulders.

"Hey" I whispered in his ear

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist; we just stood there for awhile. Then all of a sudden I was wet, when I got to the surface I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Edward I know your still under the water and I'm giving you about 5 seconds before I leave." I yelled as loud as I could.

Before I could even start counting someone was holding me against their cold and wet chest. I turned my head to see him smiling down at me.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Cullen?"

"YEP" he said popping the "P"

He drove me insane sometimes but he was just so sexy. I turned myself in his arms so I was facing him, then I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. All too soon as usual he pulled away.

"You know sometimes I swear you try to undermine my self control on purpose."

"No, I would never do that!" I said sarcastically

"Yeah right" he said laughing and leaned down to kiss my forehead

After swimming for about a half an hour he picked me and put me in one of the chairs and put a towel over my shoulders as he sat in the chair across from me.

"So I brought you here for an important reason." He said excitedly

'Well then what is it" I asked curiously

"Well Carlisle was reminding me of the fact that when he changed me he also bought my childhood home."

"And?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you and I could go visit, you know maybe I could show you my old things.

"That would be great. But what about Charlie I don't think he would let me."

"Doesn't worry I already asked him about it and I told him Alice would be there since she is already going to go hunting and it will seem like she is with us anyways and he said it would be fine."

"wow this is going to be great a whole week of you and me alone!" I all but screamed

"I'm glad you're happy we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"well then I'll have to start packing before Alice beats me to it."

"well about that she already did beat you to it."

"great that means I'll have all designer clothes."

"don't worry I told her to pack your clothes, not ones she went out and bought for you today'

"well that's a relief."

**Chapter 2: Chicago**

The plane ride from Seattle to Chicago was about 4 hours, the whole time Edward and I talked about what we were going to do once we got there. Luckily for us it was supposed to be cloudy all week so we could go outside and walk around Edward's old neighborhood. Once the plane landed Edward grabbed our bags and got us a taxi. He told the driver a address and sat back with his arm around me whispering in my ear how much he loved me. When the taxi stopped I looked out the window and saw a large brick house with tan shutters and large bay windows next to the door. There was even a balcony upstairs, as I got out Edward went around to the trunk and got our bags. When the taxi drove away Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. He pulled a key I'd never seen from his back pocket and turned the doorknob. When he took me inside, when I went inside I was surprised.

When I looked over at Edward he looked just as surprised as I was. When I asked him what was wrong he just shook his head, like he was trying to remember something. Suddenly we were both on the couch and Edward's head was buried in my neck.

"Edward are you ok?"

"yeah I just haven't been here in so long and I missed it so much."

I pulled his head up so I could look in his eyes, but he did something I didn't expect he kissed me. And not like he normally did either, it was stronger. Then he pulled away and just held me, we sat there for what seemed like hours. After awhile he pulled away.

"what do you say about looking around?" he asked excitedly

"sure"

"well then let's go" he said pulling me up with him

We headed up the stairs and onto the second floor. He pulled me to the first door and opened it. In side the room was a queen sized bed, a vanity, two dressers, a huge looking closet, and a window seat that looked like it was a storage unit to.

"this was my parent's room, I remember sleeping on that window seat one night during a thunder storm that scared me."

"wow" the window seat was so short I couldn't imagine Edward being short enough to sleep there.

"what are you thinking about" he asked curious about my thoughts as always

"I was just trying to imagine you short enough to fit on the window seat."

"well at one point I was" he said chuckling

He pulled me out of that room and to the next door. Inside that room were two twin sized beds, a closet, and a large trunk at the end of each bed.

"was this your room" I asked

"yes, except I can't remember why there was a second bed."

After that he pulled me into the next room. This room had a twin sized bed, a vanity, a trunk like the other, and a closet.

He didn't say anything but pulled me to the next room. This room was different. It had two toddler beds and a crib, there was a changing table, three dressers and a closet.

"I REMEMBER NOW!" he suddenly screamed

"Edward what do you remember that you had to scream"

" I remember why there is all this extra beds, I had a brother who was 7 and a half months older than me, a sister who was 3 years older than me, a 5 year old little brother and a three year old little brother and a 6 moth old baby sister."

"wow"

Suddenly Edward tensed and then we were out the window, before I could ask what was going on he was sitting me on my feet.

"what happened in there Edward?"

"I smelt another vampire and the only think I could think of doing was getting you out of there."

I couldn't even begin to process what happened, but before I could ask Edward stiffened up again and then we were in a tree.

"now what are you doing"

"they are coming towards us and I need to keep you as far away as possible in case they are vegetarians."

"that still doesn't explain why we are in a tree."

'I couldn't think about anywhere else to hide you."

As I was about to ask when they would be near us, he looked down. Under the tree were four vampires looking around and I knew they could smell us. Suddenly one of them jumped on the trunk of the tree, and Edward automatically tackled him. I thought it was going to end badly but they all of a sudden they stooped fighting and jumped apart….. smiling.

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILY**

"ummmm Edward I'm still in the tree." I said he and the other vampires had just been standing staring at each other.

"Oh sorry love" he said while climbing up the tree trunk, then as he was climbing back down the tree with me on his back two more vampires showed up but….. they were kids.

"what's going on here Edward"

"well this Bella is my family"

"But, what, why, how… uggg why does life have to be so complicated."

"how about we go back to the house and explain this there is supposed to be a huge storm tonight." Said the women who seemed the older one of the two women.

Edward put me on his back and started running I guessed back in the direction of the house, I could see the other vampires a little ahead. When we stopped I looked around and saw we were back in the living room. All the other vampires were sitting around us staring as Edward held me in his arms.

Finally Edward explained "Bella this is my family, there change was like a domino effect. "My father", he said gesturing to a man with slightly grayed hair "was changed my a man looking for company like Carlisle was. After he was changed he found my mother and brothers and sisters and changed them."

All I could do was stare at him, after a few seconds someone on the other side of the room cleared their throat. I turned to see Edward's whole family gathered by the door.

The man he had gestured to as his father spoke" we will leave you two alone to talk."

After they had left I asked Edward what all this meant. All he said was that it meant his family was alive, but there could be some problems. When I asked what he meant he said "my mother is very protective and the fact that all the Cullen family were now like his family and his real family might want him to stay with them, there may be a fight, but for right now they would just enjoy themselves.

**Three days later**

I had learned all the Masen's names. Edward's older sister was Courtney, his older brother was Dylan, Edward's five year old little brother was Derek then there was Peter who was three. Lastly there was the youngest Emma who was the six month old baby. We had been all over the city and I was getting along really well with all of Edward's family, it was so funny to see Edward w with his brothers they fought more than Emmett and Jasper. At one point Edward's two younger brothers came into his room while we were in there and I thought Edward was going to kill them. But all he did was call for Dylan who came in and flipped them both over his shoulders and took them out of the room. Unfortunately, Charlie called and said that storms were supposed to be bad all over the country and we should come home early so in a day we would be leaving.

As I was packing one day I heard Edward and his father talking downstairs, the rest of his family was out hunting so I snuck downstairs to hear. All I heard was yelling.

Edward's father was yelling "WE ARE YOUR REAL FAMILY NOT THEM, WE HAVE ALL BEEN SAD BECAUSE WE THOUGHT OUR FAMILY WOULD NEVER BE COMPLETELY TOGETHER."

Then Edward was yelling even louder " YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I LOVRE THEM THEY ARE MY FAMILY NOW, IT WAS GREAT SEEING YOU BUT I NEED TO GO BACK!"

"WHY THOUGH YOU COULD STAY HERE WITH US AND BE HAPPY"

" I HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR ONE BECAUSE BELLA IS THERE AND FOR THE RECORD I AM HAPPY"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER THIS JUST PROVES HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT US"

"I ….."

That's when I realized I had been holding my breath and had just taken a huge and loud breath, in other words Edward heard me and was going to come get me. I tried to run and get back to our room, but he caught me and flung me over his shoulder taking me back to the room. When we got back there he flipped me down on the bed.

"so I guess you heard me and my father fighting?"

"yeah…..and Edward if you want to stay here I'll come live with you after I graduate"

"that's not the problem, it would break Esme's heart if I left even though they are my real family I've been with Carlisle and Esme for so long it would break their hearts if I just left"

" yeah but they would understand that its your real family that you grew up with."

"still I was with them longer then my real family"

"but…"

"well talk about tomorrow on the way home, but right now you need to sleep"

So I went to sleep preparing myself for whatever might happen in the morning before we leave.

**Chapter 4: Going Home**

Edward had already informed his family about what had happened over the four days we were there. As we sat on the plane ride back to Washington Edward was extremely quiet, so I just laid my head on his shoulder and relaxed.

The rest of the Cullens met us at the airport to drive us home. On the way back Alice decided as a welcome home gift we should go shopping. So we headed over to the Port Angeles mall.

After being dragged through every store in the mall, Edward borrowed Carlisle's car to take me out to lunch while everyone else went hunting.

After I had lunch and the Cullens got back from hunting, we all headed back to the Cullen house. But when we got there we had a surprise in store for us.

In front of the house there was a black van with extremely dark tinted windows. The even better surprise was when we opened the door to see none other than….

Hahahahahah cliffy any ways if you want me to continue I want at least one good review because this is my first fanfic.

Cheeselover1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, my grades weren't so hot this year so I wasn't to focused on this, but summer is here so next update shouldn't take too long.**

**Bella's POV**

As we walked into the living room, all the Masen family was standing there.

"Ah son of a…" Edward started to say but was quickly cut off by a slap to the back of the head by Esme.

Then I realized we forgot to mention to the Masen family who exactly had changed Edward so when Mr. Masen saw Carlisle he was more than surprised. For awhile we all stood in silence, then Carlisle walked up to Edward's father.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Masen."

"Well I wish I could say the same Dr. Cullen."

"Why what do you mean."

"Well I think that is something we should speak about in private at a later time."

When I look at Edward's face it looked like he wanted to run and hide for awhile.

"Um Edward are you okay?"

All I got was a nod, and his grip on my hand got a little tighter, I squeezed his hand back letting him know to loosen his grip. Slowly he did so, but I still might have a bruise. I didn't even realize how quite the room had become as me and Edward had our little exchange. Carlisle cleared his throat which was a cue for all the kids to leave the room. When Edward's siblings saw us leaving they got the idea and followed us outside. Emmett lead the way to the clearing where the Cullens played baseball. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I all plopped down in a circle on the ground while Edward's siblings just stood there.

"Hey you guys can sit if you want, that may be a long talk they have." Emmett practically yelled.

They all sat down where they were and glared at Edward. Edward's youngest brothers Peter and Derek were then walking around the circle hitting everyone on the head muttering something I couldn't understand till they got to us. They had decided we were all playing "Duck Duck Goose" I guess they thought Emmett looked like they most fun to mess with because when they got to him they yelled GOOSE. Emmett being the big kid he is got up and chased them tagging Derek, but Peter sat down in Emmett's spot. The second Emmett realized he lost to a 4 year old he began pouting. After that everyone began laughing. Soon Edward's siblings joined our circle, and we began talking.

The first thing Dylan did was punch Edward in the arm.

"So Edward these are the people you've spent the last hundred years with."

All he got was a yeah, so Emmett decided to intervene.

"Damn straight, you know Eddie here sure is fun to pick on."

That comment got Edward going.

"Yes Emmett they would know how much fun I am to pick on, they did my whole life."

Courtney laughed and nodded in agreement at Edward's statement.

"Yeah we did, Dylan used to push him off stuff, beat him up, and reset his alarm clock so it went off

every Monday at noon. We made his life a living hell."

I felt the need to comfort Edward so I rubbed my thumb over the back of his palm in a soothing motion

and noticed him slowly start to relax.

We sat and talked for about an hour then all of a sudden Edward jumped up.

"Bella, Carlisle and my father want to talk to you and I."

Edward and I went back to his house and found Carlisle, Esme, Mr. Masen and Mrs. Masen in Carlisle's study waiting for us.

"Good you two came right here." Esme said sweetly

Mr. Masen was the next to speak "Edward we decided we will the leave the decision of where you want to live up to you instead of one of us choosing for you."

The look on Edward's face was of shear horror; he knew which ever family he chose somebody would get hurt. The next thing I knew Edward was gone and music was blasting.

I knew he was upset, so I went up to his room and found him with his face down in the bed he had put there for me.

"Edward you can't hide out in your room for the rest of forever."

A muffled "Yes I can." Came from the motionless figure on the bed.

Carlisle came up and told me everyone was going hunting to give Edward and I some alone time to discuss the matter.

"Edward you going to have to decide at some point."

"But whatever I decide will hurt one of my families, and I can't do that."

"I know what you mean."

I knew he knew I was talking about him and Jake. Suddenly he sat up.

"I know who I'm going to stay with."

**HAhahaha you didn't really think I was going to give away right there did you, I promise to up date soon thought.**

**~Karissa**


End file.
